Soviet Log 81
Consensual Suffering Some stuff happened and then Katya ('Belle') took the fashionista models back to her hotel room to help lift Gio and Danikov's spirits. Ok, and her own spirits. Roc ('Inger') Questioned Don B., he seems vey pro-fascist and not a likely ally after all, unless we want to do a little 'bunga bunga' action? British Banker is Fritz in disguise! Refrained from ganking him out of concerns of blowing our cover, (he didn't seem to make us?). Katya interrogated him (softly). He spilled the beans on Daria’s unhappiness at Hans for sacrificing her son in Moscow. She’s staying at a spa in Berlin. Bishop Amellio di Caveur is a potentially sympathetic bishop who may have Vatican tunnel maps and relics. If the Vatican has its own Herald construction project going, this guy is probably aware of important details. He might even be sympathetic since he apparently didn't want to give the relics to Landenburger because he knows that he's corrupt. He mentioned that they are fortifying sewer entrances into the vatican and generally increasing security ahead of . . . something. We can assume it is to protect the herald summoning ritual. Mei Lynn spoke to someone who knew the dude who lead infrastructure works or something like that. Apparently, it's not the socialite's brother? the same guy! So maybe don’t edit unless you are sure wtf you’re talking about? After questioning Fritz and Rudolpho, neither completely confirmed what was happening but Nazis had been seen at the Forum construction site. They appeared to be monitoring the progress. The project was also said to be a reconstruction/renovation project. Rudolpho was quite talkative, also he described vaults of valuables and mystic items (some very powerful) in Sicily. It’s a mafia stronghold. We also figured out that there may be other relics here (or elsewhere) which could be used in the Herald ritual. The ones we know of are not the only ones. Musical Sabotage! That first act was amazing, though. Eva spotted a waiter lifting Dr. Gaspari's wallet so she indulged in a little impromptu acrobatics and decided to "hot dog it" in in her signature, all-in, style. As usual she nailed it with a flat-lay-out-into-inverted-iron-cross arial timed perfectly to the crescendo of the music (nat 20 acrobatics) and landed in a stealthy, tuck and roll, popping up and executing a surprise, rear-strike, KO on the would be thief catching him and the wallet, before they hit the ground, all without grabbing the attention of the room at large. Rudolpho noticed her but didn't make a big deal out of it. She dropped the unconscious waiter into the arms of his accomplice who wasn't exactly sure what to do with him and returned the wallet to the good doctor. It turns out he was quite willing to chat abut his exploits. He is well traveled and apparently works with remote communities to help them with sanitation and their medical needs. Who knows if that is true or not but his doctor creds check out and his ID was either real or a top shelf forgery. We also, (mostly Eva), sketched out a delivery deal with the mafia as a test. Something needed to be delivered to Spain. We worked out a price, they agreed to 50% over the standard price for such a trip and said that it could wait for a week or so. The Flying Foxes: * Belle ... Katya * China Doll ... Mei Lynn * Isold ... Eva * Inger ... Roq Russia . . . motherland Germany . . . fatherland Rewards (wow moving pictures, you guys really went all out this time!) 11 Generic Eva 3 Random Points and 1 Benny Katya 1 Benny Roq 1 Benny Category:Soviet